Lion King with a twist!
by Totswinx101
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfiction story so I hope you guys like it! I decided to take an amazing movie and an amazing show and put them together! It's a mix between the Lion King and the winx club, same characters except Roxy and Andy are in it! Please rate and let me know things to make it better! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: it's no fun being a cub!

This is my first fan fiction story so I really hope you guys like it! Just saying now that I don't own any part of the winx club or ideas...lets get started! :)

Chapter one: It's no fun being a cub

Bloom's Pov:

"Come on everyone! Let's go see the sunset!" I said nudging my friends," go away bloom...its too early" a sleepy female cub mumbled. "Come on Stella...you know I've always wanted to see the sunset!" I said nudging her again, I jumped back as she swatted at me with her paw. I roll my eyes and flick my tail irritated;" If we don't hurry we'll miss it!" I think glancing towards the opening of our cave. I go over to my other friend Flora hoping to have better luck with her,"Hey flo" I whisper nudging her. She slowly lifts her head and yawns, "whats going on?" she asks softly her eyes blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "The sunset..." I say hoping to remind her. Her face brightens and she jumps up giving herself a shake" oh yeah! Have you gotten the others up?" she asks looking around at the others. "No, maybe we can wake them, but we have to hurry!" I add worried. "Okay, I'll wake Musa, Helia,Roxy,Andy,Layla, and Nabu. And you'll wake Sky,Stella,Brandon,Timmy,Tenca, and Riven." Fora suggested. "Good idea Flora! We have to hurry though!" I said hurrying over to Sky, I gently poke his shoulder. "Is it breakfast time already?" he said half awake. "No silly...were going to watch the sunset"I said giggling. "Oh were doing that today? Alright I'm up...is everyone else up?" he asks. I shake my head,"only me,you, and Flora" I say looking over at my best friend and see that she had Helia and Layla up and they had almost gotten Nabu up."Ops make that me,you,Flora,Helia, Layla, and soon to be Nabu" I add.

Sky's Pov

I laugh at Bloom, she was so sweet and she was one of my best friends, I go over to Brandon."Dude...wake up! Come on were going outside!" I say nudging him till her moved a little. "whats the big idea?" he growled. "Remember Bloom telling us that she wanted to see the sunset? well were going right now,but we have to hurry or else we'll miss it!" I say nudging him again try to get him to get up. He grumbled again, but pushed himself up. "who else needs to get up?" he asks. "Flora woke up Helia, Layla, Nabu,Musa, Andy,and Roxy...while Bloom woke up me, you,Riven,Tecna, and Timmy." I say looking over at everyone who was either stretching or talking. "What about Stella?" he asks. "Welll Bloom is trying to wake her up now." I say pointing with my paw over to the two female cubs. "oh that will take a while! I'll go help her" he hurrying over. "Hey guys and good morning.." I say trotting over to the others. "SHHH!" Riven hissed glancing over at our parents. I glare at him and look over at the three others cubs. "come on Stella!" Bloom growled. After a few more minutes of hissing,prodding, and growling stella finally got up. "Don't get your whiskers in a bunch, a princess needs her beauty sleep" she said purring the last part. Brandon smiled at her and ran his tail over her back and she blushed and ducked her head. "Come on everyone let's go outside!" Bloom said dancing on her paws and we hurried out. "Wow!" we all whispered as we watched the sun come over the savanna, "now this was worth getting up early!" Stella smiled at the other cubs, "I'm so happy we decided to come out to watch the sunset." she says looking over at me her cyan eyes staring into my light blue ones. Musa looks over at the two cubs and she smiled, "they look so happy" she thinks

Musa's Pov

" I wish I could say the same about Riven" I think sadly. He looks over at me and I look away sighing softly, "what are you cubs doing out here?" a voice says behind us I gulp along with the other cubs. "It's dangerous to be out here with me or the other kings. You cubs know better!" a second voice says worry in his voice. The cubs turn around to see their fathers, "come on dad we just wanted to see the sunset...we barly left the shade of the cave" bloom says flicking her tail nervously. King Oritel looks at his daughter and sighed, "when will you cubs ever understand the dangers of being alone?" He said a little saddness rose in his voice, "you know what happened to your sister Bloom. I dont want it happening to you..."He said while bloom looked down. "You didn't have to make her feel bad...we never get to have any fun!" I say kneading the ground. "MUSA! Show respect! We only do what we do because we love you!" Her father said harsh at first then a little less harsh in the end. "Yeah right! All we hear is do this do that don't do this don't do that!" Nabu said harshly before running off the rest of us behind him."CUBS GET BACK HERE!" our fathers roar together, it was really loud.

Nabu

I try to catch my breath, "can...we...stop..running..please" Stella gasps plopping down on the ground. I nod at her and she breathes a sigh of relief. "I don't know guys...I have a bad feeling about being here. Maybe we should go back" Flora says glancing around the place, the other girls agreeing with her. "Don't be such kits..were fine!" I say standing up". "Yeah don't be kits! You girls are always such babies when it comes to doing anything adventurous!" Andy says standing next to Nabu, the others standing with us too, I smile at them. "No were not...we just don't want to get in trouble with our parents...we will be queens and kings someday."Musa said ad the other girls stood next to her. I snort,"What if we don't want to be kings? All anyone does is boss you around" I say growling a little bit. Layla looks shocked, "what? You guys don't want to be kings?" she said studering a little bit. I shrug and I see her worried face and I quickly give brush my tail from her head down to her tail, " don't worry layla"I say smiling. She purrs and rubs her head under my chin, I smile and return the pure. Little did we know later on we would be mates when we were older, same with our other friends," come on guys lets head back" Helia said leading the way with Flora. The others pair up and we head for home, I groaned thinking of what would meet us when we returned, Layla shuddered thinking the same thing and we laugh together.


	2. Chapter 2: so busted!

Chapter 2: so busted!  
No one's Pov  
The 14 cubs walked home, "were so busted..." sky groaned as they walked towards their cave, their parents pacing. By the time the cubs had started home, their mothers had been woken up and they were worried about their cubs. " where could they be?" Miriam,Bloom's mother,asked for what seemed like the 100th time."We don't know, we looked everywhere."Stella's father answerd her sadly. "how could you be so cruel to them? Their just cubs!" Luna, Stella's mother snapped. " I know your worried Luna, but they have the boys with them..." Klous, Roxy's father said to the pacing queen. Luna snarled at him and her husband touched her shoulder with his nose. She relaxed a little but kept pacing, she stopped and slumped to the floor looking defeated. " we'll find them dear" Mira, Flora's mother said softly( sorry font know her real name...if you know the parents names please let me know). Luna looked up sadly and sighed, when she stiffened " that smell..." she whispered, the other queens smelled too. "The cubs!" Morgana, Roxy's mother cried and the other queens ran towards their cubs.  
Roxy's Pov  
I groaned quietly my paw hurt badly since I had a thorn stuck in it. " you ok Roxy?" Andy asked glancing over at me with a worried expression on his face. I wince, but nod " just a small thorn" I say threw gritted teeth. I watch him run to Helia and whisper something to him, Helia looked back and nodded and slowed down. Andy comes back, "I told Helia that we needed to slow down a little since you were hurt" he said walking close to me so I could lean on him. " Thanks.." I say leaning into his strong side." Was this the same cub that had called us kits earlier today?" I thought quietly.

(sorry its so short...havign a little case of writers block for this story. Ill try to make the next chapter longer)


End file.
